


Draco Malfoy and the Legimens Glimpses

by shadowglove88



Series: Fidelius Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Lana is terrible at pretending to be Millicent Bulstrode, Legilimency, Polyjuice Potion, Snarky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: When Rosier starts attending Hogwarts while Polyjuiced as Bulstrode Draco sees this as the perfect opportunity to use his Legimens ability to read her mind and discover Chloe's secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Lana Rosier was in Hogwarts posing as Millicent Bulstrode.

Malfoy had wondered how exactly his godfather was going to train Rosier if he had teaching duties, but apparently he hadn't given him or the Dark Lord enough credit. He'd noticed Bulstrode acting weird ever since they'd gotten back to school, and he'd known the other girls had noticed it too because even stupid Parkinson had commented on how 'off' the large Slytherin was. Rosier wasn't a good actress, the newness of the situation obvious, and she failed to follow Pansy around and hang off of her every word like Millicent and Daphne had been known to do. She also wasn't eating enough to feed a small army, which in the end became the conclusion everyone in Slytherin came to (the few that'd actually given a damn). They'd all decided that Millicent Bulstrode was on a diet, and that was causing her some sort of hormonal imbalance or something.

Draco himself couldn't really care less about Rosier or her growing accustomed to being around their classmates without giving away anything. He had more important things to do, like Quidditch practice and such. Plus, she was his godfather's charge, not his. He also somewhat pitied the pathetic creature, having to constantly drink Polyjuice Potion must be  _terrible_.

"Did you see Millicent out  _jogging_  this morning?" Parkinson asked Daphne Greengrass. "All her rolls of fat were jiggling. It was ridiculous."

"What's with the sudden health regime?" Greengrass wanted to know, making up her face. "She's always been fat and she always  _will_  be."

From where she was painting her fingernails a rich green, Astoria smirked at her older sister's insult. "They don't call her Bull Bulstrode for  _nothing_."

Daphne and Pansy shared amused looks while giggling amongst themselves.

From where he sat on what was termed Slytherin's Throne, Draco rolled his eyes in disgust before returning his attention to the scroll he'd charmed to look like his notebook for schoolwork, as a reply began to burn beneath his last letter.

_Attn: He Who Must Be Questioned_

The familiar handwriting wrote.

 _I am surprised to find how much I am enjoying my new lessons. There is much I did not know about the female arts and my mentor is surprisingly (for me) very knowledgeable in the feminine wiles and how they may be used to our advantage. I must admit that I didn't think I had any wiles to speak of, as before I used to scare away males instead of attract them, but now I admittedly feel more confident and competent. It will be interesting to actually USE this knowledge instead of just studying it_.

Draco's smile melted from his face into a frown, eyebrows nearly touching in his frown.

_We were **V** isited once more. Apparently my progress is pleasing. The first area of learning was the hardest to master but now that I've learnt to deal with those undesirable situations I have been quickly going through my lessons and enjoying it all immensely. She's actually giving me more advanced studies than she'd planned on giving me and has praised me in that way of hers and I don't care if this sounds as if I'm bragging because, well, I am. I'm definitely bragging. There are few people other than Him whom she praises so I am quite pleased with myself._

He rolled his blue eyes but his amusement was slowly returning.

_There was a...meeting...last night and I was able to meet a new family. The Flints. I met their son actually. I believe you went to school with him?_

Marcus? What was Marcus doing in a meeting where Aunt Bellatrix would take Chloe?

Draco didn't exactly know the truth behind why the Dark Lord was keeping the girls, all he knew was that the story everyone had been given was bogus...they were important for other reasons. The Dark Lord protected the girls, hid them, so the fact that he would let Bellatrix take Chloe to meet the Flints, Marcus in particular, disturbed the young Malfoy heir. He remembered that ogre-faced, sharp-toothed boy. Stupid bloke. Had repeated a year.

_I believe I will be meeting him again later. She was insistent I get to know him. It is intriguing. What do you know of him? What should I be aware of?_

Draco's frown deepened as the words continued to be burnt into his charmed scroll.

_There have been mentions of a test. Maybe he has something to do with it? Am I to test my...knowledge...on him?_

He nearly stood at that.

_Or maybe he is the one being Considered. Again, what should I know about him?_

_Chloe Sullivan, She Who Must Be Answered_

"What do you think, Blaise?" Parkinson turned to where Zabini was seated in silence in his own dark little corner. "Don't you think Millicent has contracted some sort of grave mental illness?"

"She might have," Zabini shrugged. "Then again, I think  _every_  girl in this school is mentally deficient."

Sensing the slight for what it was, the girls all sent him evil glares.

Zabini ignored them, returning to his silent ponderings.

A muscle jumping in his cheek, Draco wondered how he could last till graduation with these people.

**_Attn: The Girl That Asked_ **

**_Stay far, far away from Flint. Not only is he incompetent, but he definitely has ogre blood in him. Look at those teeth. That's not normal. And he's ugly. Too ugly to be trusted. And have you noticed that he has a faint odor of onions? He's a wizard-he shouldn't be smelling! So all in all I tell you to avoid him and any association with him at all costs. And should you have to 'practice your wiles' on him I believe they are being easy on you. He's so undesirable he'll easily fall for any attention from a half-decent looking female._ **

**_I doubt they'd make him be a 'Considered' as you put it. I get the feeling He doesn't utterly detest you as to do something like that._ **

**_Draco Malfoy, The Boy Who Answered_ **

The door to the dungeons opened and Rosier-in-Bullstrode's form appeared, face red yet smiling as she returned from her evening jog. "Good evening everyone!"

As always, the common room seemed completely disturbed and a little scared of 'Bulstrode's' cheerfulness.

Zabini just watched her with a frown.

Rosier was doing a  _terrible_  job of not calling attention to herself and assuming Bulstrode's identity. Chloe had mentioned something about tests, and if this test was to see if Rosier could mingle successfully then she was going to fail. Terribly. Just the other day during Potions she'd actually  _helped_ a Hufflepuff, and the poor little pathetic boy had seemed terrified, waiting for her help to backfire on him. Everyone was waiting for it...and when nothing happened Draco had been amused to see that that revelation had shaken and terrified everyone even  _more_  than if something horrible had happened to the Hufflepuff.

_Attn: The Boy Who Answered_

Chloe's answer was quickly penned.

_His teeth ARE somewhat scary._

Draco's lips twitched with amusement.

_I saw your father today, he came to talk to Her about something. I don't know what about because I was sent to my chambers, but once they were finished with their secret little meeting I was called upon and we had a long chat. I'd forgotten how much I missed messing with him. I don't know if it's because he was the first Wizard I ever met but I feel more comfortable with him than I do with anyone else._

_It was also good to hear how Lois is doing, especially since you proved useless in that area. Your father informed me all about on her progress and the poor soul looks older than I remember him, and I think that luscious hair of his might be thinning. It worries me. I have never seen anything as beautiful as his hair and it should be defended and protected at all costs. I recommended he start taking daily doses of vitamins A, B3, B5, B6, B12, C, E, and also Biotin and Inositol. Hopefully, with their help, his hair will return to its silken majesty._

Draco's eyes narrowed as a hand went subconsciously to his own palest blonde locks, lean fingers running through the silky strands.

_Apparently because I've been doing so well I am to get a reward, a gift. I have no idea what it might be but I'm very intrigued and excited! My mind goes over the millions of things that it could be but I know that it couldn't be any of them._

_Chloe Sullivan, The Girl Who Wonders_

Rosier returned from presumably bathing, Bulstrode's cheeks red and a smile on her lips as she threw herself down on the sofa and opened up a pink book, beginning to write in it.

Everyone eyed her worriedly.

Zabini kept his gaze on her.

Rosier seemed to feel it because she looked up and her gaze met his. Immediately a blush darkened on her cheeks as she lowered her gaze back to her book and continued to write furiously.

Zabini's eyes narrowed further.

Draco wondered whether the other boy was beginning to suspect, though he couldn't see how considering that Zabini didn't know what he did.

"What'cha doing, Millicent?" Parkinson chanced the question.

Rosier looked up and smiled. "Nothing, just writing in my diary."

"A diary," Daphne echoed, shock on her every feature.

"Aren't you a little  _old_  to be keeping a diary?" Astoria sneered.

Rosier turned to her. "The Dark Lord kept one."

That shut up the younger Slytherin, who lowered her gaze immediately.

"I doubt he used his diary for the same purpose you do," Blaise surprised everyone by commenting, shocked them silent just by the fact that he cared about something he wasn't involved in personally. "And I  _sincerely_  doubt he  _blushed_  while writing in it either."

She looked hurt.

That look was so  _awkward_  on Millicent's face.

Bulstrode would have snarled at Blaise and sent a curse in his direction.

Rosier looked away, unable to keep the hurt from her face. "Why don't you mind your own business, Blaise?"

Zabini's eyes narrowed further, flashing.

Bulstrode  _never_  called Zabini by his first name.

She didn't call  _anyone_  but Pansy and Daphne by their first names.

Draco looked between them before snorting, shaking his head as he began to write.

**_Attn: Girl Who Brags_ **

**_Rosier is here in Hogwarts. She's shite at what she's doing. Zabini is starting to suspect._ **

**_Draco Malfoy, Not Impressed_ **

"Why don't we go and bully some first years?" Parkinson wanted to know, standing and gazing down expectedly at her two groupies. "We'll make them cry. I love it when they do that."

Daphne grinned. "I call dibbs on Hufflepuffs."

"They're too easy." Parkinson rolled her eyes. "Their very existence is pathetic."

"Everyone knows people are only sorted into Hufflepuff if they don't have what it takes to be sorted into the other Houses," Daphne agreed, turning to Millicent. "Lets go, Millie."

Rosier's face showed her deep reluctance. "Can't we do something else? Do we always have to be mean?"

Daphne and Pansy shared horrified looks.

Rosier stood and put down her diary. "Why don't we go take a nice walk around the lake? The air will do us all some good. Living in  _dungeons_  really can't be good for our health."

"Okay, that's it!" Pansy grabbed Rosier's arm. "We're taking you to the Infirmary! Something is terribly wrong with you!"

"But-!" Rosier tried escaping.

Daphne grabbed her other arm. "It's that or we'll hex you back to normal! You choose!"

"But I'm  _fine_!" Rosier continued to struggle as the girls dragged her out of the dungeons.

Draco wondered if he was the only one who noticed that when Zabini stood and made his way towards his dorm, that he picked up Rosier's diary and took it with him.


	2. Chapter 2

No one knew about his bi-weekly meetings with his godfather, and the grueling Occlumency and Legilimency lessons he'd been undergoing for the last two years.

One had to empty oneself of emotion, which made it that much easier for a Slytherin. Fools who wore their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who could not control their emotions, who wallowed in sad memories and allowed themselves to be provoked easily...weak people...they stood no chance against the Dark Lord's powers. When Draco had come to his godfather and asked him to teach him to hide his own mind Snape hadn't asked questions, and he was grateful for that, showing it in the only way he knew how-by applying himself completely to their lessons.

He'd strived to be able to master the most basic form of Occlumency, which involved clearing one's mind, making it blank and empty in order to prevent a Legimens from perceiving his emotions and thoughts. It sounded ridiculously easy and yet proved otherwise. It'd taken him a while to master that, but once he had he'd gone onto the more advanced Occlumency, which involved suppressing only the thoughts, emotions, and memories that would contradict whatever it was an Occlumens wished a Legimens to believe...thus making it not obvious that Occlumency was being used even if he were lying.

It required a great deal of will power, just like when it came to resisting the Imperius Curse, as well as a high degree of mental and emotional discipline...which he supposed he had to be glad he'd been born a Malfoy as he'd been taught both from childhood.

Once he'd mastered Occlumency the lessons had gone onto its counterpart, Legimency, which was an ability the Dark Lord excelled in and used frequently. With this power one could read another's mind, control it, unhinge it. According to his godfather in the past it was often the Dark Lord's favorite past time to invade the minds of his victims, designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting all the agony he could, only after they were literally begging for death, would he finally kill them. And he also used Legimency on his follows frequently to make sure their loyalty wasn't wavering.

It was an ability Draco wished for just as strongly as he wished Occlumency.

The most advanced Legilimens could perform Legilimency nonverbaly and wandlessly, as Draco was learning to do, refusing to be like the less talented wizards who had to use the incantation "Legimens". A Legimens could detect if someone was lying as well as delve into their thoughts, emotions, and memories. Highly skilled Legilimens could also influence a mind that they invaded. It was said that the Dark Lord could send realistic visions into the minds of the people he delved in...and there was also the fact that, even if only temporary, he could possess another.

Draco wasn't an adept at this skill as he was in Occlumency, but he was growing stronger, and was strong enough to delve into others' minds successfully. He'd practiced on his classmates, never really interested in anything going on their minds, and the only time he'd actually  _really_  wanted to use it had been that night when he'd snuck into the Lestrange Manor and pinned Chloe to the bed. He'd been furious, thinking he'd been tricked and lied to and...and yet the moment he'd looked into her eyes he'd not only realized that she hadn't known about witches and wizards when writing to him...but she was worried about him. Her mind had been chaotic from bone-weariness and worry, and he hadn't been able to get a perfect read from her, but what he  _had_  gotten was that there was a secret significance she, Rosier and Gaunt had to the Dark Lord...one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would kill Draco or anyone over should they discover it.

Despite his curiosity and desire to delve more he knew that she would have been able to sense him if he had, he still wasn't proficient in Legimins to be able to do it extensively without giving away his presence in one's mind.

"Your determination has grown," Snape mumbled, gazing at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's always been uncharacteristically resolute on this issue, but these last months you've become even more unwavering." That eyebrow raised further. "One might wonder what exactly has been your source of inspiration."

Draco could sense Snape trying to read his mind, and sent out images of his father's praise.

Snape snorted, looking away.

The door opened and Rosier raced into the room, slamming the door, just in time for her polyjuice to run out and for her to revert back to her true form...Bulstrode's clothes ridiculously huge on her petite frame. "I made it!"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Snape looked between the two of them before bringing his hand to his face. "It would seem, Ms. Rosier, that you do not know how to tell  _time_."

"I had to get away from that crazy-!" Rosier turned and her eyes widened in horror when she noticed Draco. "Oh boy."

Snape rolled his eyes. "It would seem Mr. Malfoy isn't surprised by this revelation."

"She was  _jogging,_ " Draco defended, scoffing as he leaned back on his chair. "And  _nice_."

Snape turned to her. "Ms.  _Rosier_."

Rosier looked between them desperately. "I'm trying! I am! It's just not in my nature to be mean!" She pouted. "Or...corpulent." She frowned as she picked at the clothes she wore. "I've always been active and, well, the dungeons are boring."

"I'm not the only one noticing." Draco decided it best not to draw all the attention to his knowledge. "Zabini stole her diary."

"He did what?" Rosier went pale.

Snape groaned. "Ms.  _Rosier_ , tell me there is nothing  _incriminating_  in your  _diary_."

"I need to go and stop him from reading it!" She turned back to the door.

Snape's wand swished, locking the door. "Ms. Rosier. You are not fit to be seen."

Rosier turned to him, confusion on her face, before her gaze went to her vastly oversized wardrobe and she colored. "Right." She gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Letting out another sigh, Snape shook his head and left for his Storage Room, obviously searching for a Polyjuice Potion.

The room was silent as neither of them tried for conversation.

Realizing the opportunity this gave him, Draco smirked as he looked towards Rosier, trying to connect, and then he was inside her mind. It was filled with worry, apparently she'd written about many things she didn't want Zabini knowing and was terrified and angry all at the same time. Considering that Draco didn't give a crap about her or her melodrama he pushed passed those surface thoughts and delved deeper, concentrating on the subject he wanted to learn more about, before coming upon the first random memory that contained Chloe.

...

_Lana sighed as she sat and read the newest addition to the Torch, the front page featuring an article written by its editor on the newest Meteor Freak who had threatened Smallville and its inhabitants. It was probably one of the only ones who hadn't threatened Lana in some way, and she felt guilty for having liked that. It seemed as if every thursday some other whack job became obsessed with her and she was the damsel in distress. She hated being the damsel in distress._

_Chloe wasn't the damsel in distress._

_Her gaze went to where the author of the article was grinning as she talked to Clark Kent, obviously quite proud of herself and her article. Then again, she had reason to be proud. Hadn't she helped in yet another apprehension of a Meteor Freak? It seemed like every time something was threatening Smallville somehow Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan were involved. It made Lana a little envious sometimes._

_She wanted to matter like that._

_Didn't want to be the perfect little princess everyone saw her as._

_The pretty face._

_She wanted to be more than a pretty face._

_"I tell you Clark, one day you're going to see my name on the front page of the Daily Planet," Chloe could be heard announcing, eyes twinkling, as she walked passed with the tall farm boy. "And if you're a good boy, I might just get you a job as my photographer."_

_Clark laughed at her. "You know I'm terrible at taking pictures."_

_"Then we'll work together," Chloe decided, looping her arm around his. "Imagine it, we could call every day The Adventures of Chloe and Clark."_

_"You make it sound like a television series." Clark shook his head._

_"They could make a series based on our adventures in high school alone!" Chloe replied, disappearing around the corner with her best friend._

_Lana sighed as she watched them._

_They were always together, definitely best friends who'd be with each other through the thick and thin._

_She didn't have friends like that._

_Not real friends._

_Maybe it was time to introduce herself to the blonde._

...

Draco really didn't care about Chloe's friendship with the Muggle Mountain, nor Rosier's issues, and pushed through to another memory.

...

_Everything was numb as she tried to digest the news. She had to admit that she still had problems believing it despite Nell, Mr. Sullivan, and Mr. Lane telling them that, yes, it was true. And even if for some reason their parents/guardians had decided to play some very unfunny joke on them she doubted the poised and polished blonde man standing regally and admittedly intimidatingly in the middle of the Sullivan's living room was the joking kind. Lana sat silently in the corner, hands on her knees, head slightly lowered, admittedly scared. Lois was pacing back and forth behind the sofa, running her hand through her hair, anxious energy just pouring off of her._

_Chloe, on the other hand, walked right up to the blonde man. "So you expect us to believe that you're a wizard."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "I don't expect you to believe anything. It is the truth."_

_"Where's the proof?" Chloe pushed, seeming not at all terrified with the situation._

_With a sharp movement he raised his walking stick._

_With a quick movement Chloe grabbed it and held on, as if having expected him to use it to hit her, her eyes narrowed on him. "Just try it."_

_"I don't know what you're implying..." Lucius Malfoy eyed her as he freed his wand from the staff. "But I would never hit a lady."_

_"She's not much of a lady," Lois announced._

_"Lois!" Lana cried in horror._

_"I'm not." Chloe eyed Malfoy for a moment before letting go of his cane. "Neither is she."_

_"Damn straight." Lois finally sat down on the armrest of the sofa._

_"I'm sure we can change that," he replied, showing Chloe his wand._

_The blonde girl reached out and ran her fingers over the silver snake handle. "Beautiful."_

_Lucius smirked and with a flick and swish of his wand, and a whispered word in a language Lana didn't recognize...light shot out of the wand and the coffee table in front of the sofa changed before their eyes into a live, hissing snake._

_Lana gasped in horror and pulled her feet up from the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees, terrified as the monstrous thing hissed at her viciously._

_Lois' eyes were wide. "Whoa."_

_Chloe turned towards the snake and reached down to touch the tip of its tail. "It's real."_

_The thing reacted to her touch and twirled around, hissing, fangs glistening in the light._

_The surprise caused her to fall back on her butt, eyes wide as the large snake came face to face with her._

_Lana looked from the snake to the blonde and back._

_It was obvious from the rapid rise and fall of her chest that the blonde was terrified, but she refused to look away from the snake's eyes._

_Lucius bent on his knees next to Chloe, flicking his luscious hair behind his shoulder. "We do not fear the snake." With another swish and flick and muttered word the snake disappeared and turned into the coffee table once more._

_Lana let her feet slide off of the sofa and hit the floor once more, letting out a loud breath._

_"Wicked," Lois whispered._

_Chloe cleared her throat and turned to Malfoy. "Latin, huh?"_

_"You know the language?" He asked in mild surprise._

_She gave him a shaky smile and accepted his hand and help up._

...

Seeing Chloe stroke his father's wand wasn't a memory Draco quite enjoyed and he made a face as he pushed his luck and tried going in deeper.

...

_The monster she'd been having nightmares about, the monster they ALL had been having nightmares of wasn't a monster. It was a human. Or a wizard. Or maybe, something else entirely. All Lana knew for a fact was that it, he, had a name, and it was something no one wanted to pronounce. They called him the Dark Lord and he reminded her a lot of the snake Malfoy had conjured in the living room. Apparently her parents, Aunt Nell, the Lanes and the Sullivans, had been his followers. They still were his followers. They'd thought he was dead and so to protect their lives and the lives of their children they'd left the Wizarding World, their home, and had gone amongst the humans (or Muggles) whom they hadn't ever liked and thought beneath them._

_Lana tried to reconcile the image she had of her parents with the picture these people were painting._

_Her parents had been soldiers._

_Warriors._

_It was hard to believe._

_She'd seen Aunt Nell, Mr. Sullivan, and Mr. Lane with wands, seen them do magic...and then she'd had the magic performed on her...the spell that'd undone the binding on the magic that'd been inside her, Chloe and Lois. It'd been agonizing, but once it was over Lana had felt this overwhelming...difference._

_Was she really capable of magic?_

_Was she really...special?_

_Sensing movement in the dead garden, she stopped walking and looked around the hedge cautiously, surprised to see Chloe standing over a pool, dead leaves and other gunk littering the muddy water. Her eyes were red, her face blotchy, betraying the fact that she'd been crying heavily not too long ago._

_Beside her, staring into the water, was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. His arms clasped in front of him, his robes blowing in the wind, the moonlight shining down on them and adding to the mystery and eeriness._

_Lana wanted to turn and run away, but she used the overgrown hedge as a shield, staying hidden._

_"I can't do magic," Chloe whispered, voice disgusted as she used the back of her palm to wipe at a new tear. "I thought I'd finally understood why I was so different, why I didn't fit in...and it turns out that I'm still just a freak. If it wasn't for a_ meteor infection _I'd be a Squib."_

_He remained silent by her side._

_"I mean, why?" Chloe continued to rant, seeming much less fearful of this man than Lana. "What is it about me that's always so defective? I've always only wanted to fit in, to belong, and yet I never will. Never." Her eyes closed as her voice wavered. "I will never be like everyone else."_

_"Good," the 'Dark Lord' declared, chin raised. "You'd be useless to me if you were."_

_She turned and looked at him surprised._

_Lana worried her bottom lip before creeping away._

...

Draco shook his head, ending the connection just as Snape returned with a bottle of Polyjuice Potion and passed it to the girl.

"Next time, Ms. Rosier,  _strive_  to make it on time," Snape cautioned in his monotone way.

"Of course, sorry," Rosier mumbled, making a face as she pinched her nose and gulped down the foul-tasting potion.

Draco watched as she transformed back to Millicent Bulstrode, filling out her robes once more.

As soon as the transformation was over the girl was racing away, presumably to kill Blaise Zabini.

Draco returned his attention to his godfather. "Where's the real Bulstrode?"

"Enjoying an extended stay at home," Snape replied, sitting down. "You may leave now."

Standing, Draco straightened his robes.

"There will be a meeting tonight. Your presence is required." Snape's gaze went to the scrolls on his desk. "I will expect you here by midnight. Make sure you are not seen."

Nodding, Draco left, only allowing his mind to go over all he'd learnt once he was safely in his dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

He put to memory the secret exit to Hogwarts and the spells needed to get through, he was more than sure he'd need this information in the future. The young Slytherin had found it easy to slip out of the dungeons and be in his godfather's office at the appointed time, and once they were out of Hogwarts they were able to Apparate to the meeting place, which surprisingly enough was Goyle Manor. He'd been here a couple of times when he couldn't avoid it, and he wondered what the Dark Lord could possibly want to do at the Goyle Manor. It wasn't anything compared to Mafloy Manor, which was why the Dark Lord usually chose to have his meetings or gatherings there. The only time he'd chosen to have it somewhere else had been that night at Riddle Manor but Draco assumed that that had more to do with keeping the girls in the safety of the Manor more than anything else.

But it wasn't his place to question, even though his mind was filled with them, especially once they were inside and found the Dark Lord and a select few wizards and their...sons. His father was there as well, which was to be expected as wherever the Dark Lord was there Lucius Malfoy could be found as well.

Draco's eyes narrowed when he saw Marcus Flint in all his sharp-toothed glory.

He'd never quite liked the recently graduated Slytherin and he found he liked him even less tonight for some reason, so he ignored him as he and Snape went to greet the Dark Lord, who stood waiting on them.

Zabini stood with his mother, ignoring all, eyes narrowed, obviously wondering what was happening.

The doors behind them flew open, and Aunt Bellatrix strolled into the room, Chloe surprisingly enough at her heel.

Draco's eyes widened.

Chloe's eyes swept over the multitude, before pausing on him, a curious expression on her face before she turned and followed his aunt to greet the Dark Lord. She bowed low before him before reaching for the hand he offered her with practiced ease, kissing it. Draco watched as Voldemort nodded his approval to Bellatrix over her head.

It was obvious that Bellatrix had had a hand in Chloe's apparel that night, as she was dressed in similar style to her mentor, though her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and not in the mess of tangles his aunt's was.

What exactly was going on?

Draco frowned.

What was this meeting all about and why was Chloe here when Rosier and Gaunt weren't?

"Thank you all for being so prompt," the Dark Lord announced once they were finally all congregated. "I am sure you are all wondering why you have been called to this meeting."

There was silence, but the expressions on the men and their son's faces said it all.

"If you remember I introduced Ms. Greengrass at our last gathering." Voldemort reached out and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "There is a...mission...she will be deployed on and will be needing the assistance of another wizard."

Draco's eyes widened as suddenly he realized why he and the other newly initiated were there.

He sent a look in Chloe's direction, yet narrowed his eyes in frustration when he found her exchanging a pleasant smile with Flint.

"Only those with proficient knowledge and skills in both potions and the darker arts have been issued an invite to tonight's gathering." Voldemort clasped his hands together. "Here is a chance not only to put what you've learnt to the test...but to prove yourself." He raised his gaze. "It will be dangerous and if you fail there will be no mercy." His lips curled in an evil smile. "Are there any volunteers?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, seeing the hesitation and fear in everyone's eyes. He spoke up with an "I do"...at the same time three other boys did.

"Ah," the Dark Lord smiled. "The rest, you know the way out."

The fathers and sons left until only Draco and Lucius, Marcus Flint and his father, Theodore Nott and his father, and Zabini and his mother remained.

To their side, Snape and Bellatrix oversaw the event with watchful eyes.

"Your bravery has been noted," Voldemort announced before turning to Bellatrix.

Draco's aunt bowed low and crooked before straightening and skipping eagerly to circle each boy, picking at each one's clothes and hair while mumbling to herself.

"This one won't do at all," Bellatrix mumbled, making a face at Zabini. "Wrong scent all-together."

Draco and all the boys frowned at that, wondering what in the world she was talking about.

"And this one won't do either," Bellatrix decided, shaking her head at Marcus. "There are things that cause the Flints to run and hide."

"How dare you-!" Mr. Flint snarled.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and aimed at him, cackling. "Want to play?"

Mr. Flint gulped and slowly put away his wand.

"Seeee?" Bellatrix sing-songed. "Like father like son. He cannot be the one."

"Leave," Voldemort commanded, the Zabini and Flint family quickly Apparating away.

Draco sent a look towards Nott, who was probably one of the few people he found an equal. Theo was just as pureblooded he was, and even though Draco didn't like to admit it, he was somewhat cleverer. The only reason why he was admitting Theodore's intelligence was because it might very well be the thing that trumped Draco.

"Two fine candidates." Bellatrix pushed the boys towards the Dark Lord.

Snape nodded. "Draw your wands."

Draco and Theodore did as told, a sliver of unease passing between them.

"This can only be decided in one way," the Dark Lord agreed, eyes on them with hellish amusement. "The last one standing will be the chosen."

"Face your partner!" Snape hissed.

Draco and Theodore faced each other, their faces empty, eyes narrowed, hands tight on their wands. They made the customary bow and then Theodore sent the first spell that Draco only barely managed to deflect.

Bellatrix scurried over to where the Dark Lord, Snape and Chloe were watching the duel, Snape with a protective shield around them so that no stray curse could affect them.

The curses and deflecting spells passed between them faster as lightning, each boy determined to win, yet for very different reasons.

Theodore's father had always coveted the Malfoy's high standing and favor in the Dark Lord's eyes due to the fact that the Notts were just as Pureblooded and rich. He would have no doubt seen this as a way to show up the Malfoys and begin courting the Dark Lord's favor.

Draco had the pressure of maintaining the Malfoy's favor in the Dark Lord's eyes, but if he were truthful that wasn't the reason why he was putting so much into this duel. If he won he'd be sent on a mission, with Chloe, just the two of them...and with all that time together he was sure he'd be able to delve enough into her mind and figure out what exactly was going on and what part she and her cousins played in this War. He couldn't explain even to himself why he was so desperate to know this, but it was an insanely intense necessity that drove him forwards.

He turned to send a glimpse towards where Chloe was watching and didn't notice Theodore cast a spell he hadn't heard of before, the magic hitting him full in the chest, the agony excruciating and blinding as his body seemed to be torn apart from the inside and he lost all control over his limbs as he fell to the ground. Defeated.

Theodore had won.

Draco's body spasmed on the ground, finding it hard to breath, choking on blood in his throat.

"My Lord!" Lucius cried out. "He must be-!"

Chloe knelt down next to Draco, leaning over him. "It'll be over soon."

He looked up into her eyes, sensing the gut-wrenching worry in her right before she leaned down and kissed him.

It was unlike the kiss at the banquet, this time lips moved and he could taste her mouth. The Slytherin couldn't understand it, couldn't explain the heat that sprung from his stomach to the rest of his body. It wasn't her healing, he knew that feeling, could sense it as she soaked in his curse into her own body. This heat, this sensation of molten pleasure, was something else. Something he'd never felt before, and it left him deeply confused.

Finally the agony completely slithered out of him and into her, and she gasped as she collapsed next to him, body jerking violently, face contorted in agony yet not uttering a word of pain.

He turned to look down at her, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't supposed to care. "Chloe?"

A shadow fell over them and he looked in time to see his father reach them and bend, picking up the girl in his arms. Lucius' icy blue eyes fell on his son for a second, letting him know with just one look how disappointed he was, before he sighed and accommodated the girl in his arms. "Young Mr. Nott, accompany us." And with that he walked away, Theodore sending Draco a quick look before exchanging a smile with his proud father and hurrying after Lucius and Chloe. With Lucius touching both children they Side-Along Disapparated.

The Dark Lord Disapparated.

Mr. Nott did as well.

Aunt Bellatrix remained behind and tsked, shaking her head at him. "You're a  _shame_ Draco Malfoy. Letting a  _Nott_  best you."

A muscle jumped in his cheek as the young Slytherin forced himself to his feet. "I was distracted."

"Exactly!" She hissed, rounding on him. "You're no good if your mind wanders during battle!" She shook her head, face made up in disgust. "How could someone with the blood of Black and Malfoy in them lose to a  _Nott_?"

And with that she Disapparated.

Only Snape and he remained, his godfather looking quite bored as usual. "Time to go back I suppose."

Draco raised his chin. "What was the mission?"

"You would have known had you won." Snape held out his arm. "My best advice would be for you to put this out of your mind and forget it ever happened."

Draco scoffed, unable to believe his godfather was even suggesting that, but he just placed his arm on top of Snape's and they Apparated away.

It never crossed his mind that he'd had the opportunity to delve into Chloe's mind, but had been too worried about her to do so.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**_Attn: The Girl Who Watched_ **

**_What the hell was that back there?_ **

**_Draco Malfoy, The Boy Who Dueled_ **

...

**_Attn: The Girl Who Doesn't Answer_ **

**_Look, I didn't ask you to heal me. I could have gotten Madam Pomfrey to do so and blamed everything on Potter._ **

**_Draco Malfoy, The Boy Who Is Annoyed_ **

...

**_Attn: The Girl Who Ignores_ **

**_Seriously? What the hell was that thing at Goyle's all about? Why aren't you answering? Dammit!_ **

**_Draco Malfoy, The Boy Who Is Angry_ **

...

**_Chloe?_ **

**_Are you okay?_ **

**_Draco_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Millicent Bulstrode was in Hogwarts posing as Theodore Nott.

The students in the house of Slytherin were starting to freak with "Nott's" weird, uncharacteristic behavior because now they had  _two_  students who had radically changed their behaviors and they were all starting to fear that this was contagious somehow.

It annoyed Draco that he was in the same House as those idiots.

How could they have not realized by now what was going on? How could the fact that Bulstrode was acting weird, while Nott acted exactly like Bulstrode should be acting...not raise some red flags?

Then again, a lot of things annoyed Draco greatly recently. Ever since he'd lost the duel and with it a little respect from both the Dark Lord and his father, his mood had been foul. His aunt's words rang in his head. They were true. How could he, of the Noble Houses of Black and Malfoy, have been bested by Nott? How could he lost? How? It made no sense. How could he have let himself get distracted the moment when he needed to be the most concentrated? How?

Questions like that hounded him as the days dragged on without answer from the thorn in his side. It didn't make it any better that this reminded him too much of the last time his father had taken her away. Draco hadn't known about it then either, or what his father was doing or what the plan with the girl was. It annoyed him deeply. She was probably one of the only half-way decent conversationalists he knew and his father kept on depriving him of that.

He somewhat resented him for it.

"She's Lana. And I bet the real Bulstrode is posing as Nott now."

Draco looked up from the pink abomination cast on his bed to the one who'd placed it there. "10 points to Slytherin."

Zabini sent him a furious look. "You  _knew_?"

"Wasn't it bloody obvious?" The blonde wanted to know, snorting. "She was bloody  _jogging_  mate. Jogging." He raised an eyebrow. "How do you still have that? Rosier went after you  _days_  ago to retrieve it."

"I copied it obviously," Blaise replied, running a hand over his hair. "She thinks she stole it back stealthily."

Draco snorted, reaching for the pink thing and browsing through it, frowning. "The girl's obviously barmy." He flipped through the pages as he looked up at Blaise. "It's gibberish."

"No, actually, it  _isn't,_ " Blaise corrected. "It just  _looks_  like it is, to us."

"She's writing in code?" Draco snorted. "Doubt she's that advanced in magics."

"No, she's not. And even if she were I'd be able to decode it," Zabini replied with no pride, just raw conviction. "That isn't in code."

"Then what in Salazar's Blood  _is_  it?" Draco wanted to know.

"It's the Fidelius Charm at work."

The Slytherin paused before looking back down at the gibberish. "Makes sense. The three girls are secondary secret keepers." He shook his head, running his hand through palest blonde hair. "They'd be unable to tell us even if they wanted to."

"Only the primary secret keeper can divulge the secret," Zabini agreed, shifting his weight on his feet, betraying his unease. "And I'm betting that either Snape, your dad, or your aunt is the primary secret keeper...maybe the three of them even."

"Right." Draco threw the copied pink creation behind him. "It only confirms that they're far more than just daughters of death eaters."

With a flick of his wand Zabini cast a Silencing Charm before nodding his agreement. "They're definitely more than that. If the Fildelius was cast then they have a purpose that's important and  _needs_  to be kept secret."

"Explains the training," Draco mumbled. "They're being prepared for something, something big."

"Something that has to do with the big mission your girl was sent on with Nott," Zabini agreed before snorting. "I'm still surprised that with your aunt and father both in the Dark Lord's good graces that you weren't chosen."

A muscle jumped in his cheek. "I got distracted and Nott got a lucky shot."

"And what could have distracted Draco Lucius Malfoy in such a vital moment like that?" Zabini snorted, sneer and a knowing expression on his face. "Never thought I'd live to see the day you slipped up because of a  _girl_."

"I didn't slip up because of a girl!" Draco rose from his bed, eyes narrowed.

"Then what happened?" Zabini countered, raising his chin, not backing down from this challenge. "Unless Nott was the distraction-."

"Nott was not the distraction!" Draco sputtered, horrified.

"Come on Malfoy, no harm in admitting it," Zabini goaded, superior smirk tilting his lips. "Everyone knows that in his own way Nott has his attraction-."

"I wasn't bloody distracted by him you ginormous git!" Draco snapped. "I sent a look towards Chloe and that  _opportunist_  hit me with a spell and-!"

"So you  _were_  distracted by Sullivan." Zabini grinned, victorious.

Draco felt like cursing him with something  _horrible_. "Greengrass. Her name is  _Greengrass_. Not Sullivan. She's a pureblooded witch."

"Then what's the issue?" Zabini wanted to know. "It's not like you have to hide your attraction to her anymore. There's no reason for it. She's a pureblooded witch and there could be no objections to your interest in her."

"I have no interest in her other than to find out why she's necessary to the Dark Lord," Draco grumbled.

"And if you're not interested...why do you  _care_?" Zabini countered.

"What idiotic prattle." Draco snorted.

"No, hear me out. Your father and aunt are very important to the Dark Lord as well, and yet you're not risking His fury by trying to get to them. Honestly, you probably don't even really  _care_  about them or what they're doing for Him. But you care about  _her_." Zabini shook his head. "You're worried about  _her_. You lost to Nott because you got distracted due to the fact that you couldn't keep your mind on the duel...instead it went to  _her_. It's  _eating_  you inside and you're being a right prat to  _everyone_  more than usual because you know that Bulstrode is somehow now posing as Nott and Nott is with  _her_."

"I couldn't care less who's with her!" Draco snarled, standing from his bed. "I don't give a fig about her or her safety or who she got her 'vast oral knowledge' from!"

Zabini blinked. "Her vast-?"

"That's none of your concern." Draco's eyes narrowed, annoyed for having let that slip.

" _Vast_  knowledge?" Zabini pushed.

Draco whipped out his wand. "Drop it, Zabini."

Zabini watched him before his lips twitched. "You don't give a fig."

Draco's grip on his wand tightened.

"Just  _look_  at you, you're growling like a watch dog," Zabini chuckled, shaking his head. "I know it must be so new for you that you couldn't recognize it, but what you're feeling now, Malfoy, are  _emotions_."

"Sod off," Draco warned.

"You  _like_  her." Zabini, like always, pushed his luck. "And you're jealous as  _hell_  and worried about her."

"I said..." The blonde trained his wand on his fellow Slytherin. "Sod. Off."

"Fine." Zabini smirked, backing away, hands up. "You're right. I'm wrong. You don't care about Sullivan. And that's good I suppose." He put his hands down and that smirk grew. "Especially since we both know that winning that duel held far more importance than just this secret mission." He continued backing away. "It's probably a trial run to see how they work together. If they lose then they die. If they succeed-then probably a new Death Eater partnership will have been born."

Draco's grip on his wand tightened so much it began to tremble.

Zabini chuckled. "So, yeah, it's a good thing you feel nothing at all for her."

With that he grabbed his wand and undid the Silencing Charm before leaving the dorms.

Draco glared at the dorm door as it slid closed behind Zabini, before snarling and throwing his wand on his bed.

It didn't help that three weeks later he finally heard from Chloe.

Or that her first sentence was:

_Nott is brilliant, we made it through the task successfully thanks to his amazing abilities and I will most definitely recommend him to our mutual Friend once we arrive home._

Draco sat in bed and reread that over and over again, wanting nothing more than to tear the damn scroll into millions of pieces.

But he didn't.

_Something important is happening. I can't tell you more but I want you to know that things are going to change._

His eyes narrowed.

What was she talking about?

_I have a little riddle for you. If you answer it right it'll make all the difference in the world._

Draco sat up straighter, his eyebrows nearly touching in a concentrated frown.

_I differ from one to another, sometimes pleasant sometimes a horror. A little goes a little and a lot goes more, don't forget, don't miss one, and I will endure._

"That's a terrible riddle!" Draco scoffed, going over it once more. "It's too bloody vague!" He reread the riddle. "What the hell is she trying to say?"

If only he knew.


End file.
